Pokemon of Silver Hearts-part2
by WildFire1187
Summary: Part two of three. Will Ash find the gym? Will he catch a new pokemon? When will I write better summaries?....... I don't know. Read and find out.


Last time: Ash competes for the Silver League, so he tries to be tough and goes Silver City 'stead of Lunar City.He couldn't find the Gym, so N.Joy told him to look out a window, and what did he find?  
Note: Tracey's not gonna be in here, he..... ran off someplace.  
Guest appearances: I have some guest apperances by Me, Wild_Fire_1187,   
and SilverCat56. Bye bye!!  
  
  
  
Pokemon of Silver Hearts (part 2)  
  
By:Wild_Fire_1187  
  
  
Ash: An island?!  
Sure enough, a couple miles out in the ocean, there was a rather large island.  
N.Joy: That's the Silver City Pokemon Island, where the Gym is hidden and full o' pokemon. Also, no.....  
Ash (interupting): Alright!! I'll catch every single one o' those pokemon!! They're all mine!!  
And he dashes off.  
N.Joy:But wait.....oh.....whatever. He'll be lucky to beat one of the gyms Pokemon.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
At the docks  
Ash: Those Pokemon are waitin' to be captured by the best, me. And that badge is waiting for the worlds greatest Pokemon master. Let's use our Pokemon to get to that island.  
Brock: Nice speech an' all,but, you left Lapras with P.Oak.  
Misty: Besides, Ash, you're not the w.g.p.m.  
Ash: Well......I have gotten a lot of badges, plenty o' Pokemon, and.... I am a wise boy.  
Misty: Well, zip up your fly, wise boy.  
And she was right, his zipper was unzipped.  
Ash( reeeeeeeeally blushing): Uh........ oops.  
"Ya'll need a lift,kids?"  
They turned around and saw Officer Jenny.  
Misty: Yeah, thanx.  
Jenny: O. k.  
She pulled out a pokeball.  
Jenny: Go Bubbles!  
But guess what came out......... a GYRADOS!!!!!!!!!!   
Wild_Fire_1187: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!AHHHhhh h h h. . .....oh, sorry, ahehe hehe hehe.... hooboy. ".  
Brock: Are we ever gonna go to that island, or are we gonna sit here for all eternity?  
Ash: Oh. Uh, right, yeah. Let's go.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
On the island, and the place was crawling with Pokemon of different types, old and new.  
Ash: Wow! Look at all the Pokemon.  
Jenny left. A second after that a strange Pokemon ran by and sat on a rock.  
Ash: Uh, what's that?  
He pulled out Dexter(his Pokedex) and pointed it at the Pokemon.  
Dexter: Efui, the psychic Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. All data shown.  
Ash: Really? Well, I''ll just catch it and....  
He threw the Pokeball at the Efui which sat there staring at him like he was a dumb idiot(which he is), then suddenly a Pidgey swooped by and grabbed the 'ball and dropped it in a garbage can.  
Ash: Huh?  
Efui: *yawn* Fui!  
Then it ran off. Poooooor Ashy-boy, he didn't get the Pokemon. Tough cookies! Wha ha ha ha! They walked until they got to a mountain in the center of the island. Looks like a dead end.   
Ash: I thought I was 'spose ta' fight the gymleader?!  
Uh, we'll get to that, jus' keep your shirt on( an' I don't wanna see it off.)  
They walked around the island once more, every time Ash tried to catch a Pokemon, a Pidgey would grab the 'ball an' throw it in away.  
Ash: Where is that dang freekin' sheeshin' son of a biscut eater gym?!!!! (Thought I'd cuss, not in this fic buster!).  
Misty: It's probably hidden.  
Brock: Yeah, an' besides, I thought you were a wise boy. =  
Ash(nervous): Uh, yeah, I am. I..... uh..... *sweat sweat*.... I just wanted ta' explore the island first.  
Misty: Uh huh. Yeah, right.  
Togepi (Misty's Togapi): Brii! Heeheehee.  
Brock: Oh brother, ARE WE GONNA FND THAT GYM OR NOT?!!!!!!!!  
Ok ok ok ok. I'll get to that. Dang!  
After a while, they wind up back at the mountain.  
SilverCat56: Get on with it already!!!  
Wild_Fire_1187: Alright! Hold on to your cats already!  
Ash: Who are these people?  
W_F_1187: Shut up already SilverCat56!  
SilverCat56: What I do?  
Silver&Wild_Fire: All right!!! -_-  
Wild_Fire_1187: THIS ISN'T 'SPOSE TO BE A COMEDY!!! IT'S 'SPOSE TO BE AN ACTION! GEEEEESEE!!!!! I feel better.  
______________________________________________________________  
*Later*  
Misty: I'm tired, let's rest.  
Brock: Yeah.  
Ash: Fine.  
Misty sat on a rock, when it sank. Then a boulder infront of the mountain moved.  
All three: What?!  
To be continued in part 3...  
  
SilverCat56: How many parts is this gonna have??  
W_F_1187: I'm gonna cary it on ....FOREVER!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Seriously, just 3 parts. 


End file.
